Pocket HABIT
by proxyparadox
Summary: HABIT gets turned into a mini! Read and find out what he goes thru before turning back!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night. Jeff and Vincent were staying the night at Evan's house trying to figure out one of the puzzles that they had gotten. Evan was asleep in his bed, Though, It wasn't Evan. Instead it was a spirit named HABIT that had possessed him. The spirit seemed unaware of the creature seemingly seeping into his room from the shadows. The thing, the tall one or whatever he was being called was waiting. He stood in the shadows, watching the man, the Body of an annoying problem if his, he watched the chest fall and rise. For a moment he thought about taking the vessel with him, but his plan was another one, He was not going to take him, no he was going to change the vessel itself, making sure that HABIT wouldn't be able to change himself back for at least a while. He gracefully moved his tall form into the moonlight and reached out to the sleeping form. One of his hands hovered over the head the other over the feet, and then suddenly he used his force to shrink the body. Perfect, he didn't wake up and he now had the perfect size not to be a problem anymore. Pocketsize

When the sun was high in the sky everyone started to wake up, everyone except HABIT. HABIT was one for sleeping in when nothing was to be done. He was having trouble breathing though seeing as he had ended up with his current body covered in the thick blanket. Slender had chosen to stay until said HABIT was going to wake up; the tall faceless form had leant against the wardrobe, now he was able to see the little form wiggle beneath the thick covers. If he had a mouth it would've curled up into a cruel smile. He waited until the little body had managed to crawl up beneath the covers. Cursing could be heard as he managed to get out from under the covers. He looked down and stared in shock as he noticed his short height. He frowned when he tried to take control of another body. For some reason he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave this body.

Slenderman watched the tiny thing, that thing that looked almost like a bug on the covers moving around. He took a step closer, drawing attention. HABIT looked up and growled at the other being though it made more of a squeak sound to the much larger being's nonexistent ears. "OKAY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Amusement was rushing through the old being, he looked down onto the little form that once was a problem, "Now you won't be assisting the wrong people anymore….Or well if you do you won't be useful " HABIT growled again and flipped him off with a tiny little middle finger. HABIT himself was around the size of a coke can. With the right pockets he could fit in one. HABIT didn't like it at all though. This would either hold back his game or ruin it all together. Slender's Chuckle rumbled through the room as he picked the tiny person of the bed, he dangled from his arm, "Now that you're pocket sized, you can't even lift a knife..."The small man flailed around in his hand. He didn't like being picked up. "OI! PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER GROWN WHITEOUT!"

Unimpressed from the sudden outburst he carried him to his nightstand where he put him down next to a knife that he had stored there or emergences. HABIT continued to glare up at the being. "CHANGE ME BACK." He didn't want Vincent or Jeff to walk in on him like this. It would ruin everything he had planned for them. He just shook his head slightly, no he would not change him back, not now at least, but he would when the time was right. He huffed and turned. He then kicked the knife lying next to him and winched a bit when he remembered that he didn't have any shoes on. Or any real clothes on for that matter. He was only in his boxers. Slender didn't bother to care. He basically turned and was about to leave. "I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR NEXT MEAL," He said as a last minute insult to the being that made him so small.


	2. Tea

Vince gaze fell onto the empty bed. Confused he turned around in the doorway and asked Jeff if he had seen Evan already, Jeff was confused and looked around, 'maybe he's showering or something?' Vince shook his head since he hear no running water. but then he spotted a tiny movement on the nightstand, he turned again and slowly came closer, thinking about a spider he grabbed the empty glass only to reveal a small, humanoid looking creature on the table "E-Evan?" HABIT cursed to himself as he looked up at the even taller man. He was already shorter than him when he was normal size but this just added to insult. He thought about maybe hiding behind his lamp or something.

"What the fuck?" Vinny reached out and poked the thing on the table. Thinking about it as a joke or a Doll. On instinct HABIT grabbed the finger that poked him. He didn't like being poked. "DON'T DO THAT." "HOLY SHIT" Vinny jumped as he was scolded by a squeaky version of Evans voice. And even more unsettling was the fact that the thing on the table really was Evan. He couldn't come but stare at the tiny form. HABIT glared back up at him. "WHAT?! STOP STARING LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF ALIEN!" He had to shout for him to hear him better.

"B-But Yo- Evan? Is that you? Come on this isn't funny anymore" Vinny looked around and opened the closet, only to find nothing. Then he slowly turned around. Realizing that the thing that yelled at him really must be Evan. He stayed silent wondering if he should let Vincent know that he was not the Evan he knew. He decided to wait for this information to sink into his brain. Vinny stared with widening eyes, then slowly coming closer to the nightstand again. "E-Evan?" He waved at the other slightly annoyed.

"Wh-why are you? What are- " He stopped and looked down helpless, confused and ...he poked him again "I THOUHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT." He looked annoyed but because he was so tiny it looked more cute then scary. Vinny barely held in a giggle and as the shock kind of had faded he actually called Jeff to Evans room.

Jeff almost dropped his doughnut in surprise, but then he stepped up o examine the little figure. "What the?" HABIT couldn't help but growl at the two. He didn't like this not one bit. "Dude what happened to you?" Jeff confused but he managed not to freak out. He sighed. "HELL IF I KNOW," He lied. He didn't want either of them to know why he was turned small.

The short silence was broken as Vinny actually picked him up just too be able to be able to see him better. HABIT squirmed around not liking it at all. "HEY PUT ME DOWN! " Vinny put him down onto his flat hand "better? "He nodded. "YES." He sat down on his hand. He shivered when he felt the cold start to affect him. He was still in his boxers. Vincent chuckled, "I think we need to go to the store and boy some Doll clothes, since I don't think that you have any clothes that are uh that small? "NO I DONT." He huffed a bit and curled up some trying not to show that he was freezing. Vince looked at Jeff "let's get you something to cover you in like uh a Scarf? Just to wrap you up in."

Jeff scratched the back of his head. "I think I still have that scarf I got last Christmas." Vinny nodded "go and get that will you?" He nods and leaves Evan's house to go get it. HABIT just sat on Vincent's hand trying to figure out how to get out of this form. Vincent asked him "would you like a cup of tea as a bath?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "WHO THE HELL TAKES A BATH IN TEA?" He asked as a joke. Vinny laughed "Aroma therapy Extreme"

HABIT chuckled with him. "SURE I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A BATH IN A TEA CUP," He agreed though was rather sarcastic on the 'love' part. "Ok what flavor? Strawberry" Vinny laughed and walked downstairs, sitting HABIT onto the kitchen counter and making tea "SURE. WHY NOT?" He shrugged and sat on the edge of the counted with his legs hanging over the side. Vince made sure that the water was not too hot as he poured it into the cup with the tea bag. HABIT moved closer to the cup liking the warmth. "Uh careful it could be too hot "He nodded with a simple, "OKAY. "After the tea cooled down Vince looked at HABIT "you could jump in now. Or do you need a lift? "He stood up. "I GOT IT." He tried to get in and tumbled in with a splash and a small yelp. Vince waited until HABITS head actually peeked up again giggling HABIT glared at him. He forgot to take his boxers off so now they needed to find a doll with boxers that fit him. He didn't say anything "you alright?" "YEAH." He relaxed in the tea. "Alright"

Jeff soon came in with the scarf in his hand. "Alright I got the scarf and why is Evan in a cup of tea? "He's bathing. And we need to get him clothes..." he looked at Jeff kind of helpless "Doll clothes ey Evan what do you think about a Barbie dress you little princess HABIT growled at him and glared. "WOULD RATHER GO BUTT NAKED. "Really? How about a trendy miniskirt and a pink blouse?" Vince was now giggling like a little girl HABIT glared at him more. "Ok I get it" he still grinned. HABIT grumbled and sunk down into the tea.


	3. Hamster balls

HABIT sighed as he curled up in the scarf that he was wrapped up in. He was embarrassed. Vinny and Jeff where walking to the store, Vinny carried the scarf that contained HABIT. Vincent noticed the sigh and looked down "We won't be walking for long don't worry" HABIT peeked out of the scarf. "THIS IS EMBARRASING," He told Vincent truthfully. Vincent grinned as they pulled into the store. "Come on this will be fun. Even though people will think that were freaks," He chuckled. "AREN'T WE?" HABIT meant that in a good way and he hid back into the scarf. "You're right we are, but not that kind of weird" Jeff snorted as they walked into the store. HABIT peeked out again and looked around. Luckily the store was mostly empty.

Vincent walked towards the shelf of Ken clothing and he sat the scarf down onto the shelf. HABIT looked at the clothes and grimaced. "THIS GUY HAS SOME HARRIBLE TASTE IN CLOTHES." Who the hell even wears a shirt like that? "Well you're the one whose shopping right now hurry, "Vincent said as he blocked the view of HABIT from others. HABIT sighed again and pointed to a few dolls that actually had clothes that he would like. He didn't really know if he would fit in them. With that in mind he picked different dolls. Vincent took the dolls of the shelf and Jeff stood guard making sure to warn Vincent of anyone coming by.

HABIT looked up at Vinny and asked," CAN WE GO NOW?" Said man nodded. "Sure." They brought the dolls to the till but Jeff grabbed a happy birthday card "they won't question it now," he muttered. "GOOD THINKING," The small being told him as he hid back into the scarf. They were able to walk out of the store but not without earning a few concerned looks for Vinny carrying a scarf around. HABIT sighed. "THANK FUCK THIS IS OVER WITH," he said curling up into another ball. Vincent stopped in front of the Pet store and started to chuckle. "I've got an idea," He thought to himself and handed the scarf to Jeff. He then ran into the store and left Jeff with the dolls and a confused HABIT, a few minutes he came back with a Hamster Running ball. "I'M SCARED TO ASK WHAT'S THAT FOR," HABIT admitted. "Jumbo hamster ball for safe exercise, "Vinny said as Jeff giggled. Vincent took the scarf with HABIT again as they made their way back.

HABIT looked at the two and said bluntly. "YOU TWO GIGGLE LIKE SCHOOL GIRLS." Jeff shrugged and replied, "Well I'm not the one that sits naked in a Christmas scarf." HABIT glared. "THIS IS THE FIRST TIME AND HOPEFULLY THE LAST," He growled. "There is a first time for everything "Vincent cackled. "OH SHUT UP." HABIT then went and hid deeper into the scarf pouting about the situation he was in. Vincent and Jeff laughed their asses off at this.

Habit pouted the whole way home only to stop when Vinny set him down on the counter. He crawled out and sat indian on the wood. "ALRIGHT LET'S TRY SOME CLOTHES ON." Vince nodded and took the clothes off the dolls with Jeff's help. HABIT quickly tried them on. Half of them actually fit him comfortable. When he tried to put the Ken doll's shirt on he cursed at the ruff and tight feeling. He tried to get it off only to curse and fall back. Vinny and Jeff continued to laugh at him seeing as he looked weird at the moment. HABIT continued to struggle and yelped when he felt himself fall off the counter. Jeff was able to catch him in time. "Gotcha!"

HABIT peered thru a sleeve hole and looked at him. "THANKS NOW HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS." He truly looked pathetic. Jeff chuckled and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and told him," Okay. Now lift your arms up." After the managed to get the shirt off of him Vincent asked which pile fit and which didn't. HABIT responded," THE ONES ON THE LEFT FIT THE ONES ON THE RIGHT DON'T." Jeff picked up the clothes that didn't fit. "What are we going to do with these then?" The mini shrugged and suggested, "BURN THEM?" Jeff shuddered and asked him," You would burn everything wouldn't you?" HABIT looked up at him. "YES," was his response. He had a blunt tone to it. There was an awkward silence. HABIT then sat at the edge of the counter after putting on some clothes that fit him. Jeff turned and took the clothes to burn them but not until HABIT climbed up on this shoulder with the help of Vinny.

Jeff went out into the backyard and closed the door the door behind him. HABIT climbed down and watched as Jeff lit the clothes on fire. He watched in silent glee. Jeff then turned to him and asked him," You are a little pyromaniac aren't you?" HABIT looked back up at him with a blunt look. "WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?" This caused Jeff the shrug. After the fire died down HABIT turned and went to go back inside only for the door to stop him. The much taller man watched amused. The mini turned back around and asked, "CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR?" Jeff chuckled and open the door. "Sure thing bro." HABIT nodded in thanks and walked into the living room where Vinny was watching TV.

Vinny glanced at HABIT and grinned. "Yo Evan wanna try out the hamster ball?" HABIT looked up at his hot's friend and decided to amuse him. "SURE," He simply said as he walked over to the man who was opening up said hamster ball. He set the ball down to let the being crawl inside before closing it back up. He made sure to close it all the way so he couldn't get out without help. "Start running lil hamster," Vince chuckled out as HABIT glared up at him. Said mini started to run and surprisingly found it fun. It was like one of those blows up balls you see on TV.

"So what do you think?" He was asked by the clearly amused Vinny. "IT'S SURPRISINLY FUN." HABIT then turned and ran the other way. He didn't notice Jeff until he picked up the ball. "Wanna take a break? Have a snack?" HABIT nodded and replied," SURE."


End file.
